


Остановите Апокалипсис, я сойду

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Picnics, Routine, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Примечание автора:Это сборник моих слэшных рейтинговых (и не очень) кинковых миников про нашу непостижимую парочку. Можете оставлять мне кинк-заявки на АО3, и я посмотрю, что можно сделать.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	1. Нарцисс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop The Apocalypse, I Want To Get Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463839) by [MissMoochy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy). 



> Оглавление:  
> Часть 1. Нарцисс (онименяются, dirty talk, мастурбация)  
> Часть 2. Бабки, травка, петушок (Азирафель/Кроули, мастурбация, пикник, Бентли)  
> Часть 3. "Оставайся у меня, если хочешь" (service!top Кроули/Азирафаэль)  
> Часть 4. Первый поцелуй (первый поцелуй)

Если подвести итоги Армагеддона, который не случился, мир был почти уничтожен — но всё же в самый важный момент исхитрился пройти по тонкой грани и уцелел. Тем не менее, друзьям было рано радоваться и отмечать победу, ведь, если верить книге с пророчествами, которую Кроули в качестве исключения дочитал до конца, легионам Рая и Ада не терпелось поквитаться с ними обоими.

Впрочем, Кроули не собирался жаловаться на жизнь, ведь он только что получил самый лучший подарок на свете.

— Значит, я уеду на ночь к тебе в квартиру, а ты переночуешь в моем магазине! — озвучил идею высокий, гибкий и бледный Азирафель, затянутый в чёрные джинсы и чёрный пиджак. Тело он тоже на время одолжил.

— Очевидно. Тут не сказано, сколько времени нам придётся провести в таком виде... — пока ангел не видит, Кроули тайком ведёт ладонью по груди, исследуя и запоминая. Первое любопытство удовлетворено: тело Азирафеля божественно мягкое и тёплое. Кроули до беспамятства нравится мягкая выпуклость животика. Хочется уткнуться в него лицом, как в подушку — можно попробовать потом, если новое телосложение не будет очень мешать. Интересно, как часто это тело придется кормить? Азирафель умеет и любит приятно проводить время, пробуя на вкус что-нибудь новое и изысканное - хотя в мире давно существуют гораздо более интересные способы доставить себе удовольствие...

— Пока мы с тобой изображаем друг друга, я хотел бы установить некоторые правила. Во-первых, будь любезен и верни моё тело в том же состоянии, в котором ты его от меня получил. Никакого похмелья или ультрамодных причесок.

— Хорошо, я учту.

— Во-вторых, никаких грубостей с покупателями и прочими людьми. Я отлично знаю, как ты порой... любишь поразвлечься.

Вместо ответа Кроули показал спине Азирафеля язык.

— И, в-третьих, я не разрешаю тебе его раздевать. Никакого душа, никаких новых одёжек, ничего подобного.

— Э, но так нечестно!

— Это всё, — отрезал Азирафель. — Я и так тебе его одолжил. Зачем тогда вообще раздеваться, не понимаю.

Это прозвучало как-то странно, но Кроули предпочёл не заметить, лихорадочно обдумывая способ заставить ангела дать ему разрешение на полный карт-бланш.

Сначала он уговаривал и умолял, потом в ход пошли подколки и насмешки, но упрямый Азирафель был непреклонен. В конце концов, Кроули надулся и замолчал. Настаивать на своем становилось просто опасно — ещё немного, и Азирафель непременно захочет узнать, почему это Кроули так вцепился в затею с раздеванием.

Несмотря на свою природу, Кроули был честным демоном с определёнными принципами. Ему бы и в голову не пришло согласиться на выдвинутые ангельские условия сделки, а потом их не выполнить. Он же не чудовище. Ну, ладно, он вроде как слегка чудовище, но и для чудовищ существуют границы, которые лучше не нарушать.

Получается, пока он не снимет одежду, всё будет в порядке.

Маленькая уютная спаленка Азирафеля, спрятанная в глубине книжного магазина, понравилась Кроули с первого взгляда. Ему ещё ни разу не доводилось бывать в этом уединённом интимном месте. Первым делом Кроули добрёл до кровати, упал на неё вниз лицом и глубоко вдохнул. Однако его тут же постигло разочарование — от белья не доносилось никаких запахов, по которым можно было бы уловить присутствие Азирафеля. Неудивительно, потому что ангелы не спят в кроватях, — только иногда, судя по книгам на прикроватной тумбочке, читают в постели.

Гардероб Азирафеля был удручающе старомоден и откровенно уныл. Кроули от скуки устроил небольшой обыск, но не нашел ничего интересного, захватывающего или непристойного, — ни малейшего намека на ангельскую контрабанду! Единственной вещью, представляющей определённый интерес, было зеркало внушительных размеров в ногах кровати — если такой уникальный предмет интерьера стоит в спальне, то с ним определенно можно и нужно позабавиться.

Кроули шлёпнулся на кровать спиной назад, свесив ноги на пол. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно — всё отлично видно. Он попытался улыбнуться своему отражению и, не удержавшись, расхохотался от восторга: теперь у него был изящно очерченный ангельский рот, но улыбка настоящего Азирафеля и вполовину не была такой беззастенчивой. Кроули разглядывал безупречные белые зубы и розовый язык. Он видел его мельком, когда ангел ел. Им он слизывал сливки с губ, или откусывал кусочек профитроля, или вдумчиво орудовал им между зубцов вилки, чтобы вылизать из укромного места последнюю каплю маскарпоне или томатного соуса. Язык был очень розовый, влажный, соблазнительно-нежный среди двух рядов ослепительно-белых зубов идеально ровной формы.

Кроули снова рассмеялся звонким смехом Азирафеля, с восторгом осознавая, что теперь звучит совсем как ангел. Что ещё можно сказать, пока он в этом теле?

— Ох, Кроули... — не совсем верно, слишком много яда в голосе.

Смежив веки, он попробовал ещё раз, особенно концентрируясь на интонации, чтобы каждая буква в его устах источала мёд, — потом широко распахнул глаза и просиял, глядя на результат удачной попытки. Из зеркала ему улыбался до одури счастливый Азирафель.

— О, Кроули, ты сссовершшшен... — нет, нет, неправильно. Давняя привычка шипеть в моменты волнения сводила иллюзию на нет, но Кроули взял себя в руки, прикрыл на минутку глаза и включил воображение на полную мощность.

— Кроули, ты не должен искушать меня, — да, гораздо лучше, именно то, что на его месте должен был сказать ангел. — Я посланец небес. Я не должен думать о тебе... — он медленно провел замечательным языком по губам, обдумывая, что же будет дальше. — Ты изверг, Кроули, ты опасен. Я не должен этого хотеть, и всё же... Я хочу.

Кроули устроился поудобнее, придав отражению в зеркале наиболее порочный вид, и призывно распахнул пухлые бедра. Какой восхитительный контраст с небесно-светлым ликом Азирафеля!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил меня... — он провел ладонью между ног, сгорая от желания немедленно расстегнуть ужасные старомодные брюки и обхватить пальцами стремительно твердеющий член, ощутить ладонью его длину и приятную тяжесть. Но Кроули связывало обещание, данное владельцу этого тела.

Вернув руку на явно выступающую выпуклость в паху, он сжал себя через ткань. Тело отозвалось восхитительной дрожью предвкушения.

— Трахни меня!

Ангел ни разу не выражался при нем так непристойно. Жестокое, резкое слово сорвалось с прекрасных розовых губ, Кроули двинул кулаком вдоль члена и зачастил, меняя высоту интонации:

— Выеби, поимей, ниспровергни меня, Кроули, трахай меня, пока я не закричу! Сокруши меня, Кроули, во имя всего святого!..

Вряд ли закатывание рукава будет считаться раздеванием... Кроули поспешно дернул пуговицу манжета, задрал рукав и застонал приглушенным голосом, с наслаждением прикусив мякоть кремового предплечья:

— Пометь, возьми...

Он вспомнил про зеркало, глянул в него — и обомлел. Черт, Азирафель никогда раньше не смотрел на него с таким неутолимым голодом и тоской во взгляде. Вечно бы на него любовался.

— Оставайся со мной навсегда, дорогой, — нараспев произнес он, меняя тональность, и ласковый голос его ангела отозвался неземным светом и простором, и шумом прибрежных волн, и солью морского ветра... — Я люблю тебя, Кроули...

— Кроули!!.

Лже-Азирафель в зеркале вздрогнул и резко вскинул голову. Он этого не говорил.

Видеть собственное тело в дверном проеме, хмуро глядящее прищуренными змеиными глазами, было... странно. Сколько людей за всю историю существования Земли могли бы, не дрогнув, выдержать этот немигающий взгляд, который пронизывал, манил, не отпускал?..

— Ангел, я объясню...

Азирафель-в-теле-Кроули подошел к нему вплотную. Золотистый нечеловеческий взгляд опалил лицо Кроули-в-теле-Азирафеля, и настырный член тут же дернулся, требуя к себе внимания, — как удачно, что ангел ничего не заметил.

— Что ты вытворяешь с моим телом?

— Я просто... прости...

— Ты только что говорил, что любишь... себя. Неужели ты настолько поглощен собой?

— Что?! Нет!..

Азирафель понимающе заулыбался, но вышло как-то насмешливо:

— Настолько самовлюблён, что теперь целуешь себя в зеркале на ночь?

Кроули поспешно закинул ногу на ногу, стараясь скрыть тайное, что при ближайшем рассмотрении непременно стало бы явным. Не подал виду, когда бедра немилосердно сдавили промежность.

— Ты не понимаешь...

Но Азирафель перебил его снова.

— Я вижу, что сегодня ты ведешь себя странно. Даже более чем. Эта ночь длится так долго... а у тебя даже нечего почитать. Я решил заскочить за книжкой, а тут — ты...

— Я вовсю разбираюсь с управлением. Пробую разные методы — навигация что-то барахлит. Вживаться в чужую тушку непросто, знаешь ли, — поспешил откреститься Кроули.

А что ещё ему оставалось делать?

Азирафель посочувствовал, не забыв в свою очередь пожаловаться на высокий рост и непривычную длинноногость нового тела. Приходится нагибаться под невысокие дверные проемы... к такому жизнь его не готовила.

Потом они расстались, и Кроули сокрушённо посмотрел вслед высокому силуэту — Азирафель в его теле шагал неуверенно и не совсем твёрдо, как будто действительно не освоился с навигацией до конца.

И бывший ангел вздохнул. Он мог бы рассказать другу, что делал на самом деле. Он даже мог бы признаться, что любит его. Однако, жизнь приучила Кроули к осторожности. Все лучшие качества характера, склонность к театральности, хитроумность и язык без костей, лихачество на дорогах и особое пристрастие к алкоголю, — все их можно было смело вынести за скобки, когда его соперником становилась любовь.

Поэтому он ждал рассвета совсем один. Скоро начнётся новый день, и они снова смогут ходить по улицам, заботливо укрытые обликами друг друга от недобрых посторонних глаз.

И если он проводил последние часы перед восходом солнца, глядя в зеркало и шепча себе разные волнующие глупости, — что ж, он сам принял такое решение, правда же?


	2. Бабки, травка, петушок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Gas, Grass or Ass — английский вариант фразы, прямого эквивалента на русском нет.

Кроули считал себя самым смышлёным малым на свете. Небольшая самокритичная поправочка: конечно, не умнее Всемогущей, но кого тогда вообще считать за умного?  
Сравнить его уровень общего развития с безнадёжно устаревшими средневековыми экземплярами, вроде Хастура и Лигура — и он походя давал им фору на шесть тысяч очков вперед. Лорд Вельзевул была небольшим исключением среди демонской братии, всё схватывала на лету и мух зря не ловила. Даже Сатане случалось одобрительно отзываться о Кроули, особенно когда тот безошибочно угадывал, за какие ниточки подёргать, чтобы нужный Аду человек, сам того не замечая, стал на скользкую дорожку. Кроули оттачивал наработки понимания человеческой психики десятилетиями и небезосновательно был уверен в том, что он умняшка. Не хотите взять автограф?  
Но когда дело доходило до расшифровки намерений Азирафеля, змеиная мудрость и коварство давали решительный сбой.

Кто мог однозначно ответить, какие замыслы таились в омутах прекрасных голубых глаз? Кто знает, какие мысли возникали в упрямой белокурой голове? Кроули не знал даже спустя несколько тысячелетий знакомства.  
В тот вечер внезапный вопрос Азирафеля застал Кроули совершенно врасплох. Демон по обыкновению засиделся у ангела в гостях, угощался себе вином и ни о чем таком думать не думал.  
— Ты не знаешь, что означает выражение «бабки, травка, петушок?»*  
Кроули чуть не выронил бутылку от неожиданности, но быстро собрался.  
— Мнэээ... А почему ты хочешь... где ты это прочёл?  
Его взгляд переметнулся на обложку книги, которую лениво перелистывал друг. «Грозовой перевал» Эмили Бронте, потрепанный томик.  
— Блин, мне кажется, эта женщина опередила свое время!..  
Азирафель фыркнул.  
— Ну что ты, это не отсюда. В каком-то журнале увидел, и забыл спросить. Это как-то относится к фермерам и сельскому хозяйству? Травка, курочки...  
— Гм, точно нет... если честно, вообще не из той оперы. О таких вещах наши знают больше, чем ваши. Это такое особенное выражение с неприличным подтекстом. Греховным, если угодно.  
— Ого. Ну и что за подтекст?  
Кроули приземлился на диван рядышком с Aзирафелем, оставив несчастную бутылку в покое.  
— Тебе точно необходима расшифровка? Уверен?.. Ну ла-а-адно. Это про то, что ты становишься должен тому, кто тебя подвозит. Расплатиться можно по-разному. Травка означает коноплю, бабки — деньги на бензин, а петушок — значит, жопа. Задница. Секс. Ну, ты понял.  
Ответом послужило молчание. Кроули покосился в сторону друга. Сейчас Азирафель нахмурится, подожмёт губы, неодобрительно покачает головой... Однако Кроули трижды не угадал — сегодня ангел не высказывал ни малейшего неодобрения. Не было ничего: ни праведного негодования, ни раскрасневшихся щёк, — только ровное вдумчивое спокойствие. Ничего подозрительного в этом Кроули, впрочем, не заметил — когда дело доходило до серьёзных разговоров, ангел всегда глубоко всё обдумывал.  
— Понятно. Это какое-то правило из тех, какие обычно в ходу у людей?  
— Наверное. Я думаю, что у некоторых — точно.  
К счастью, Азирафель больше не поднимал эту тему, и Кроули с облегчением выбросил её из головы. Ну и неловкий же случился разговор.  
Через некоторое время они решили съездить на пикник — ангел вроде бы в шутку предложил, а Кроули так удивился, что не смог отказать. Азирафель заволновался и немедленно потащил его закупаться провизией. Они вместе бродили по супермаркету Маркс энд Спенсер, то и дело бросая в тележку пачки мини-сосисок и шотландских яиц. Ангел с азартом гончей рыскал между рядами стеллажей, выискивая что-нибудь вкусненькое, а смирившийся со своей участью Кроули безучастно тащился за ним следом с неповоротливой тележкой. К еде он был равнодушен, но захватил несколько бутылок вина, чтобы сосискам в тележке было не так одиноко. Он понаблюдал за другими покупателями и остался доволен увиденным — все как один маялись за кассами самообслуживания. Поделом им, нечего расслабляться. Эти подлые зависающие аппараты Кроули изобрел лично — и увесистые дребезжащие тележки из супермаркетов, кстати, тоже.  
— Мне вчера попалась очень милая корзинка для пикников — в красно-белую клеточку! Её нам хватит надолго!.. — вынырнул откуда-то ангел.  
Ага. Звучит обнадёживающе — значит, он надеется, что это их первый, но не последний выезд за город... Кроули мечтательно представил себе Азирафеля, распростёртого на траве. Блики солнца мягко трогают пушистые волосы, оттеняют нежное лицо, а сам он весь белый и кремовый, как английская роза...  
Вообще-то он зря переживал — их первый пикник удался на славу. Азирафеля не смутило, что Кроули так ничего и не съел (его друг привычно довольствовался видом трапезничающего ангела вместо того, чтобы пожевать что-нибудь самому), и он доел его долю. Сейчас Кроули любовался, как ангел расправляется со сладким, отправляя себе в рот бисквиты с начинкой из джема один за другим. Интересно, очень интерес-с-сно... — нашёптывал ему внутренний голос. Он отмахнулся от мысли, как от навязчивой мухи — он вовсе ничего такого не имел в виду, просто искренне восхищался впечатляющим умением Азирафеля слопать столько всего за один присест. Другой мог бы и челюсть сломать, так набивая рот, но ангел был виртуозом. Игра стоила свеч.  
Потом еда закончилась, и Азирафель вцепился в книгу, а Кроули незаметно прикончил всё вино и немного подремал на солнышке. Когда потянуло вечерней прохладой и наступила пора ехать в город, он потратил на себя небольшое демоническое чудо, чтобы вести машину в адекватном состоянии.  
***  
— В Лондоне много красивых парков. Я очень люблю Грин-Парк, — Азирафель возился с ремнем безопасности, так и не выпустив книгу из рук.  
— Парк как парк. Зелёный, как и все остальные. Не особо интересный, — рассеянно отозвался Кроули, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Машины шли по шоссе плотным потоком, и этот поток неотвратимо замедлялся с каждой милей. Похоже, их угораздило намертво застрять в вечерней пробке, и теперь ждать, пока она рассосётся. Только этого не хватало!  
— Сегодня был отличный день! Спасибо тебе.  
— Невероятно, я получил похвалу от ангела! — фыркнул Кроули, впрочем, весьма довольный собой. Он высоко ценил нечастые, но искренние проявления благодарности Азирафеля. Смешно быть кем-то вроде растения в собственном саду — с одним отличием, что вместо горшка с питательным субстратом и землёй у него был целый ангел. Кроули покосился на бывшего стража Восточных врат. Тот сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и рот у него был совершенно негероически перепачкан сладким джемом. Кроули просто не мог этого так оставить.  
— Дай-ка я сотру...  
Азирафель, тепло дыша ему на пальцы, безропотно позволил стереть джем с лица. Когда ангел заговорил снова, его голос прозвучал с нехарактерной хрипотцой:  
— Я благодарен тебе, Кроули. За то, что подвозил меня... всё это время, всегда и везде.  
И в душе Кроули словно расцвели все цветы мира. Он забывал о своей ущербности Падшего, когда Азирафель транслировал на него свою доброту. Наверное, так Всевышняя давала ему понять, что не забыла о нем, когда сбросила в Ад. Азирафель был лекарством от всех напастей, панацеей от всего плохого, даже от памяти о Падении — и удивительно, что сам он даже не подозревал об этом.  
— Я всегда рад тебе угодить, — не остался в долгу Кроули. Он ответил совершенно честно, потому что ему нравилось возить своего нетипичного, наивного, и ужасно умного ангела по Лондону и окрестностям. Пожалуй, если сравнить степень привязанности Азирафеля к еде и степень привязанности к нему Кроули, то между ними хоть сейчас можно было бы поставить знак равенства. После слов благодарности стало очень тепло на душе — если, конечно, у него была душа.  
Может, из-за добрых слов, может, из-за вечернего закатного солнца, бликовавшего в солнечных очках, может, из-за своих мыслей об ангеле Кроули не сразу ощутил легкое прикосновение к...  
Ой.  
В голове с бешеной скоростью завертелись шестерёнки, услужливо подкидывая самые разные варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Азирафель просто стряхивает с его брюк случайного паучка. Азирафель сильно перегрелся на солнце, и у человеческого тела случился синдром беспокойных конечностей. Азирафель рассеянно зачитался и перепутал ногу Кроули со своей ногой...  
Но то, что произошло потом, совершенно точно не было ошибкой — Азирафель с очень определенными намерениями опустил руку между разведенных ног друга, и не просто положил, а погладил, определил наощупь и даже легонько сжал...  
— НГК, — выдал Кроули, цепляясь за руль с отчаянием утопающего, которому бросили спасательный круг. Учитывая деликатный характер ситуации, он поздравил себя с тем, что ему удалось отреагировать хотя бы так.  
— Ты в порядке, дорогой? — безмятежно осведомился ангел, как будто не его рука ласкала Кроули через темную ткань брюк.  
— О да, — не смея взглянуть на него, выдохнул Кроули, и машина рванулась вперёд. Ладонь Азирафеля сжала его сильнее. — Ты так меня развоплотишь, ангел.  
Он не рискнул повернуть голову, но боковым зрением увидел размытый профиль, решительно смотрящий вперед на бесконечную вереницу машин. Идеальный урбанистический пейзаж для тех, кто обожает тратить время в пробках.  
Рука Азирафеля кружила, как любопытный щенок вокруг кроличьей норы, и играючи расстегнула молнию.  
«Сатана, спаси меня!», — молчаливо взмолился Кроули. Это точно какой-то сон, это всё не взаправду. Между тем, Азирафель дразняще наглаживал его через брюки, и Кроули застонал, невольно раскрываясь перед вежливой неотвратимой настойчивостью. Было тянуще-сладко, но довольно неудобно — Кроули мешали джинсы, а длинные ноги не помещались в тесноте винтажной машины.  
Господи, сколько же времени он молчал, сколько тосковал о невозможности признаться в своих чувствах. Его ангел, его милый недруг, его тайная заклятая любовь... А теперь вокруг них, двух оккультно-эфирных существ, творится какой-то сюрреализм, потому что они совершенно по-человечески застряли в пробке, перед ними стоит "воксхолл", а сзади — "ситроэн", и ласкающий его Азирафель выглядит со стороны таким довольным, как будто они до возмутительности очеловечились и отыгрывают персонажей какого-нибудь низкопробного порноролика... а-а-а... а ещё можно попробовать перехватить его руку, провести её между слоев ткани, направить плоть к плоти, кожу к коже... Вот так, так хорошо.  
«Это не сон!..» – наконец, отчаянно решился Кроули, слегка меняя позу, чтобы Азирафелю было удобнее. Узость брюк сыграла недобрую службу — он дернул бёдрами, смещая руку ангела глубже и дальше. Спасибо тому за труды: он вел неравную борьбу с джинсами, плотно облегающими пах, и упрямо отвоевывал у них сантиметр за сантиметром. Пальцы Азирафеля сжимали его стоящий колом член, как изысканный лоскуток шёлка, и осторожно прокладывали эрекции путь на свободу.  
— Давай быстрее уже, — пробормотал Кроули, не сводя глаз с дороги. Несмотря на вопиющую двусмысленность фразы и ситуации, он не хотел проворонить момент, когда все снова поедут. Ему до чёртиков не хотелось никуда ехать — вместо этого он отчаянно хотел бы вжать ангела в сиденье рядом с собой и зацеловать, заласкать его до беспамятства... Узнать, наконец, на что способны розовые нежные губы и жадный рот. Но Азирафель смотрел прямо перед собой, его свободная рука лежала на приборной панели — и похоже, он не собирался углубляться дальше, чем они уже продвинулись. Впрочем, Кроули был заранее готов на любой вариант.  
И ангел его услышал! Ускорившись, он двигал кулаком гораздо резче и жёстче, набирая нужный темп, совсем как надо, и — а-а-а!.. — каждый рывок вдоль члена отзывался в теле Кроули обостренным удовольствием. Больше не обращая внимания на дорогу и разноцветные машинки впереди Бентли, Кроули откинулся в водительское кресло и сосредоточился только на синхронности движений, чтобы точно вскидывать бёдра навстречу умным ловким пальцам, громко постанывая при каждом сладостном толчке. Рука ангела теперь вела его уверенно и ровно, не сбавляя прежней быстроты, а его пальцы обильно увлажнились смазкой — Кроули буквально плавился под пальцами Азирафеля и больше никуда ехать не хотел. Ровное дыхание ангела сливалось с рваными выдохами демона, тихий шорох помех от радиостанций — с негромкими стонами Кроули; в салоне Бентли отчетливо пахло сексом и возбуждением, запах ангела и сладкой сдобы мешался с чем-то пряным, демоническим и горько-пепельным.  
Кроули ещё несколько раз отчаянно толкнулся в принимающую его ладонь, и его захлестнула тягучая сладкая волна, поднявшая дыбом волоски на загривке и прокатившаяся восхитительной судорогой по телу. Наверное, стоило предупредить Азирафеля о том, что он совсем близко... но Азирафель сам не должен был переходить к активным действиям, не обозначив своего намерения. Ангел особенно резко передёрнул чувствительную головку — и Кроули кончил с коротким вскриком, уронив голову на руль. Горячее семя выплеснулось в тёплую надёжную руку.  
Азирафель терпеливо дождался, пока Кроули не перестанет вздрагивать, и быстрым чудом убрал за ним последствия нечаянного удовольствия. Спасибо, не придется ехать дальше в липких брюках... — отстраненно подумал Кроули и нахмурился, когда Азирафель выпустил его опадающий член. Без тёплой руки ангела сразу же стало грустно и холодно.  
Всё снова вернулось к привычному порядку вещей. Кроули, несмотря на волшебное исполнение тайной мечты, чувствовал себя несколько разочарованным и теперь никак не мог понять, почему. Азирафель же, ничуть не смущаясь двусмысленностью ситуации, снова раскрыл книгу, и его ухоженные пальцы, несколько мгновений назад доведшие друга до полного исступления, вновь продолжили привычно перелистывать страницы.  
Кроули отнюдь не собирался жаловаться — он тысячелетиями ждал, пока его ангел не решит, что пришла пора выйти из тупиковой точки френдзоны, но не мог определить, что же стало катализатором развития их отношений.  
Книга в руках друга навела его на мысль. Он пораженно втянул воздух, слишком поздно осознав свой непростительный промах:  
— Слу-у-ушай... то, что ты только что сделал... неужели ты... только из-за той фразы? Бабки, травка, петушок? Ты разве не понял, что это просто шутка, на которую можно даже не реагировать? Ты не должен был... я не должен был...  
Азирафель помолчал, что-то быстро прикидывая в уме.  
— Прости, но разве ты не этого хочешь?  
— Это со мной... так не работает. Я хочу, но... Но только в том случае, если ты сам этого хочешь. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать... всякое, если это не добровольно.  
— А если будет добровольно? С тобой? Если это не плата, и не обязательство? Если я очень этого хочу?  
Кроули закусил улыбку и встряхнулся.  
— Тогда поехали ко мне, ангел. Я должен вернуть любезность.  
Азирафель усмехнулся и промолчал. Кроули тоже опустил голову, опустошенный и совершенно счастливый. Они доехали до города в молчании, говорящем красноречивее слов, и на небе над ними зажглись первые звёзды.


	3. Оставайся у меня, если хочешь.

— Оставайся у меня... если хочешь.  
Азирафель внимательно смотрит на него, и на мгновение Кроули кажется, что он скажет «нет». Он думает о том, что будет обидно и странно, если его старый друг предпочтет провести ночь в обгоревших развалинах своего книжного магазина; что ему будет больно, если после всего, что случилось, его ангел предпочтет остаться там, а не с ним. Но, хотя Азирафель не произносит ни слова, его взгляд неуловимо теплеет, а когда автобус останавливается перед ними, он покорно поднимается следом за Кроули вверх по ступенькам.  
Когда они занимают свои места, Азирафаэль тянется к нему, берет его руку в свою, переплетает их пальцы, и сердце Кроули хочет выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Ангел не выпускает его руки до самого конца поездки. Кроули надеется, что его прикосновение — как якорь, как что-то всеобъемлющее и успокаивающее, что удерживает его ангела рядом с ним на Земле. Азирафель смертельно бледен в тусклом свете автобуса и пугающе тих. Да, он, бесспорно, рад, что Конец света так и не наступил, и что они победили — но сегодня он потерял так много... Если честно, они оба потеряли так много... Стремясь приободрить, Кроули сильнее сжимает его руку и испытывает невероятное облегчение, когда получает слабое пожатие в ответ.  
Азирафель почти ничего не говорит о квартире Кроули, хотя одобрительно улыбается, когда видит его сад. Кроули раздувается от гордости: угрозы того стоили, все его растения ведут себя идеально, и сегодня особенно прекрасны. Он втайне надеется, что своим видом они напоминают ангелу Эдем.  
Потом они сидят на диване, Кроули разливает вино. Времени очень мало, если у них в запасе и есть пара минут, чтобы с чувством напиться, то это нужно сделать сейчас, и побыстрее. Азирафель вытаскивает из кармана маленький обгоревший клочок бумаги, последнее пророчество Агнессы Псих, и они вдвоем ломают головы над тем, что всё это значит, и что ещё нужно предпринять. Приятно иметь план; знать, что они снова делают что-то вместе. Слишком тяжело говорить о Небесах, Преисподней, Земле и Конце света, или о горящем книжном магазине, или горящей Бентли, поэтому Азирафель привычно заводит разговор о книгах, и начинает издалека.  
Азирафель говорит долго, бутылка с вином постепенно пустеет, а его голос подрагивает не то от выпитого вина, не то от стоящих в горле слёз, и привычные слова сливаются во что-то иносказательное, но очень знакомое. Он говорит о книгах и переплетах, о насыщенном запахе чернил и бумаги, о том, с каким восторгом он открывал новые издания и проводил пальцами по гладким страницам, которых ещё никто не касался. Или о том, как это было здорово — иметь книги настолько старые и знакомые, что они сами раскрывались от малейшего прикосновения, словно угадывая место, которое он хотел прочесть...  
Кроули кивает и слушает, запоминая слова, потому что сам он не очень любит читать, но страсть его друга передается и ему тоже, и он тоже хочет уметь так. В сгоревшем магазинчике всегда пахло тонкой ноткой какао, и знакомым парфюмом, и старыми книгами, и книжной пылью. Можно было даже не высовывать язык, чтобы уловить эту особую атмосферу в воздухе. А ещё Кроули помнит, как пахнет ангел. Тот пахнет Диккенсом и Бронте, Сартром и Чосером, и сотнями других хороших книг, и ещё сам собой, и этот запах не похож ни на один из запахов мира, известных ему. Если он захочет, то Кроули будет читать его вечно.  
Азирафель говорит с таким вожделением, с такой любовью и тоской, что Кроули невольно подаётся вперед, и не может вспомнить ничего, о чём он сам мог бы говорить с такой же страстью в голосе. На самом деле, он лукавит — он может. Он завороженно смотрит на друга, и думает только о нём одном.  
Азирафель вдруг резко обрывает незаконченную фразу, и непритворно удивляется, когда его глаза вдруг становятся блестящими и мокрыми. Наверное, это потому, что он никогда раньше не плакал, и не знает горечи слез. А Кроули знает. Он плакал, когда Пал, и когда думал, что Азирафель погиб. Люди говорят, что слёзы приносят облегчение, но, наверное, так везёт не всем. Для него самого слёзы всегда были чем-то вроде монументального признания своего поражения. Но если кто-то из них двоих и нуждается сейчас в утешении, то это Азирафель. Кроули надеется, что слёзы помогут ему, если он даст им волю — хотя бы на время.  
— Я... О Боже, что это со мной... Я, кажется...  
Кроули протягивает руку и осторожно стирает слёзу с тёплой щеки своего друга.  
— Ты плачешь, ангел. Всё хорошо.  
Азирафель глубоко вздыхает, и его щёки окрашиваются слабым румянцем. Даже нос розовеет, а сам он сейчас такой взволнованный и трогательный, что Кроули про себя удивляется, чем заслужил возможность находиться рядом с этой скорбной прелестью.  
— Хорошо?.. Но это... Разве люди всегда так чувствуют себя, когда плачут? Это просто ужасно, Кроули....  
— Я знаю. Но им помогает. По крайней мере, здесь, на Земле. Знаешь, в Аду слезами горю не поможешь. Если бы грешники могли хотя бы немного облегчить свои страдания, они бы наплакали там целые реки слёз. Они перестают разводить сырость, когда осознают, что для них всё кончено. Ничто никогда не улучшится, они застряли там...  
— ...навсегда. И больше никогда не увидят дневного света.  
— Именно. Но мы говорим о худших людях в истории, так что я не собираюсь о них жалеть.  
Азирафель улыбается дрожащими губами, и сразу начинает выглядеть немного веселее.  
— Да уж, конечно, нет! — он раздумывает мгновение и сокрушённо вздыхает. — Люди сильнее меня, Кроули. Они каждый день сталкиваются с потерями. Они теряют друзей, партнеров, детей. А я... я глупый ангел, рыдающий над книжным магазином...  
Кроули хочет сказать ему что-нибудь ободряющее, но не знает, как. Сегодня утром он думал, что навсегда потерял своего лучшего друга. Если бы он в те мгновения знал, что сгорел только книжный, перенести боль утраты было бы несравнимо легче. Он думает о том, что испытал, увидев свою верную Бентли в огне. Практически живое существо, превратившееся в бесформенный кусок горящего металла на его глазах... Он чувствует ком в горле и странную пустоту, как будто его настиг отголосок прошлого, когда он впервые оказался в Аду, опаленный и потрясенный, с бездонной пропастью внутри себя, больше не ощущая в себе великой любви Всемогущей. С тех пор пролетели тысячелетия, но если прислушаться к себе, то можно вспомнить все так, как будто это случилось вчера. Он с состраданием тянется к ангелу и обвивает его руку своей — он не хочет, чтобы ангел так себя чувствовал.  
— Я должен быть счастлив. Мы ведь спасли мир... — ломко улыбается Азирафель, но в его глазах тёмной волной плещется тоска, и он напрасно ищет утешения, ведь Кроули не сможет ему помочь. У него просто нет слов, чтобы выразить в них всё то, что он чувствует. Слова — это всегда Азирафель, уверенный, успокаивающий, красноречивый. Он — тот, кто знает, как всё исправить лишь силой слова. Кроули же может только действовать.  
Поэтому вместо слов он начинает действовать.  
Качнувшись вперед, Кроули обмирает, когда его губы впервые касаются губ друга, идеально совпадая с ними по форме и очертаниям. Может, так и было задумано изначально?.. Кроули очень нравится эта мысль. Обволакивающая мягкость поцелуя ангела неуловимо смягчает его собственные резкие черты — телу Азирафеля очень идут округлости и плавные линии, его собственное тело тонкое и гибкое, и, кажется, состоит из одних лишь острых углов. Кроули думает, что ждал этого мгновения с тех пор, как Всемогущая впервые вдохнула в него жизнь.  
— Можно мне?.. — шепчет Кроули, чуть касаясь губами уха Азирафеля, и ангел позволяет. Позволяет ему мягко толкнуть себя на спину, опуститься к нему обратно на диван. Длинные пальцы проходят по незнакомым пуговицам и пряжкам, расстегивая их одну за другой. Сначала жилет, потом рубашка. Она медленно сползает с круглых плеч, и взору Кроули предстает нежная бледная кожа, которую он сейчас будет целовать и трогать, и пробовать на вкус.  
— Мне остановиться?.. — снова еле слышно шепчет Кроули, но даже самый тихий шёпот грубо пронзает звенящую тишину между ними. Он спрашивает, потому что должен и не может не спросить, но ему кажется, что если сейчас Азирафель отстранится и скажет «Да», то отказ развоплотит его на месте.  
Но Азирафель льнет к нему и шепчет: «Нет...», едва касаясь его губ, и неожиданное согласие на продолжение накрывает Кроули с головой. Он облегчённо вздыхает и почти ложится на ангела сверху, кожа касается кожи. Кроули хотел бы обвиться вокруг него, укрыть своим телом, навсегда спрятать своего ангела от гнева Небес.  
Азирафель мягкий и ласковый, и какой-то солнечно-золотой, его тёплое тело податливое и гибкое, и текучее, как вода. Принимая, он одаряет в ответ. Когда Кроули берёт его член в рот, впервые чувствуя соль на языке, это как причастие, как благодать, на которую ангел никогда не скупился. Словно это он дарит Кроули подарок, а Кроули — тот, кто не может не принять.  
Ангел светло улыбается сквозь слёзы, и эта улыбка посреди ночной тишины пронзает сердце, когда Кроули замечает её сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Он снова прикасается к нему, легко целует, преклоняясь и благодаря, и впервые берёт его по-настоящему, обостренно чувствуя своим привычным человеческим телом, как горячо его стискивают изнутри и снаружи. Какая-то часть его отмечает, что так неправильно, что сейчас совсем не время, но Азирафель так крепко прижимается к нему, обвивает руками, притягивает ближе, вплавляет в себя, что он просто не может остановиться и дать себе передышку, даже если бы и захотел. В голове звонко и пусто, он теряется и поддаётся, проваливаясь все глубже, потому что ангел так хочет...  
— О, Кроули... — полуобморочно шепчет Азирафель куда-то ему в шею. Слова щекочут волосы, и мягко — ухо, как недосказанная исповедь. — Я никогда... я не думал... Ты не видишь, как прекрасен сейчас...  
Он впивается влажными поцелуями в шею Азирафеля, тот открывается под ним еще сильнее, выгибается и запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под его жадный рот. Кроули прикусывает тёплую нежную кожу — он хочет твёрдо знать, убедиться снова, и снова, и снова, и до самого конца, что его ангел жив, что он здесь, в его объятиях, а не лежит мягким пеплом среди руин в своем проклятом сгоревшем книжном. Горло щекочет от слёз, стоит только подумать об этом, и Кроули, вбиваясь в горячую тесноту, всхлипывает проклятия и обещания, и чувствует, как его слова отдаются лёгкой тёплой дрожью; он считает губами пульсацию сонной артерии, снова прихватывает зубами нежное горло ангела, целует адамово яблоко...  
Возлюбленные. Подходит ли им это новое определение? Если Азирафель — владелец книжного магазина, увлечённый дегустатор разных деликатесов, любитель книг и музыки... то что же из определений остается Кроули? Просто возлюбленный? Ну и пусть. Он думает, что это вообще не имеет значения. Если Азирафель — его возлюбленный и единственная настоящая страсть в этой жизни, то он станет принадлежать своему ангелу безраздельно и с гордостью.  
Он кладет ему голову на грудь и чувствует, как пальцы Азирафеля вплетаются в его волосы и ерошат их. Это приятно.  
Скоро наступит утро, но Кроули уже знает — чтобы насытиться друг другом, им не хватит и вечности на двоих.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Первый поцелуй

Они снова дегустировали вино. Азирафель очень любил сумерки — время суток, когда в воздухе витает нега и расслабленность, а смотреть на мир сквозь витрины книжного становится особенно приятно. В такие дни люди проходят мимо магазина с зонтиками и мобильными телефонами, несут с собой мокрые пакеты с покупками. Снаружи воет ветер, умиротворяюще шелестит по асфальту дождь. Они с Кроули сделали всё, что нужно, и теперь Земля в безопасности, а вместе с ней ничего не угрожает и девяти миллиардам её жителей, которые до сих пор думают, что когда-то произошли от обезьян. Прекрасные, непостижимые, очаровательные, удивительные люди.

Азирафель перевёл взгляд в сторону кресла, в котором уютно и непринужденно развалился его бессмертный друг в вечных солнцезащитных очках. Рыжие волосы оттеняли его бледность огненным нимбом вокруг головы. Невообразимый, невиданный успех кружил ангелу голову сильнее вина, а восторг от их общей победы нашёптывал ему тайные безрассудства и подталкивал к чему-то безумному.

Легко улыбаясь, ангел покачал зажатым в руке бокалом, глядя, как пузырьки закручиваются спиралькой в алкогольный водоворот. Может быть, именно вино придало ему смелости, потому что он почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы без доли смущения приоткрыть свою маленькую тайну:

— Знаешь, Кроули... Мне всегда было интересно, на что похож твой раздвоенный язык.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Серьёзно? Правда?

Азирафель стёр едва уловимую насмешку нетерпеливым движением пальцев.

— Я точно не знаю. Наверное, если бы я увидел его у тебя во рту, когда ты в змеином обличье, то мне захотелось бы его... коснуться.

Демон дёрнул бровью, заинтересованно приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Какой-то особенной частью себя?.. Или...

— Рукой! Или пальцем. Не смейся, Кроули!..

— Конечно, конечно... Ни на что не намекаю. Думаю, ты... ты можешь его потрогать, если хочешь. Если тебе интересно.

— Что... правда? Ты не подумаешь, что это странно?

— Уже подумал. Это что-то меняет?

Кроули оставил тёмные очки на подлокотнике и зазмеился с кресла. К неприкрытому удивлению Азирафеля, Кроули скользнул прямиком к нему на колени. Верхняя часть туловища демона была прохладной — наверное, так проявляла себя какая-то часть физических характеристик, доставшихся от пресмыкающегося, — но его бёдра, оседлавшие Азирафеля, пылали. В идеале, им обоим нужно было переместиться куда-то ещё, потому что любимое ангельское кресло было явно маловато.

— Ты совсем не стесняешься, правда? — отметил Азирафель, чувствуя, какой Кроули горячий. Мерцающие глаза Кроули с бритвенно-тонким вертикальным зрачком мягко наблюдали за ним в полумраке.

Кроули неторопливо наклонился вперёд, и его галстук с кисточками повис между ними, размеренно раскачиваясь, как маятник. Что-то в его лице неуловимо изменилось — привычно резкие линии словно подёрнулись дымкой и поплыли, а на скулах и лбу слегка проступили очертания чешуек. Должно быть, он прилагал определённые усилия, чтобы не измениться полностью. Кроули облизал губы длинным, тонким, раздвоенным на конце тёмным языком, который удивительно сочетался с красивым лицом, его резкими линиями — и нечеловеческими глазами.

— Сссмелее, ангел.

Азирафель сглотнул, завороженный стремительным движениям языка по тонким губам.

— А... почему у тебя второй сущностью стал Змей? В земном мире фауны такое разнообразие видов... Почему ты не выбрал кого-то обычного, вроде птички, или мышки-полевки или ... о!..

Кроули не дослушал, закатил глаза и стащил безвольно обмякшую руку Азирафеля с подлокотника кресла.

— Тебе повезло, что я не стесняюсь таких вещей... — назидательно проговорил он, расстегнул манжет и провел змеиным языком по коже Азирафеля, оставив на внутренней стороне предплечья едва заметную дорожку слюны, как будто провел по сухому холсту самой тонкой кисточкой. И тут же отпустил.

Азирафель изучающе посмотрел на свою руку, затем в глаза друга.

— Да уж... это ... у тебя очень длинный язык.

— Меня уссстраивает. Удобно целоватьссся, — заговорщицки сообщил Кроули, наклонился вперед и подставил ангелу лицо для поцелуя.

К счастью, чувство самосохранения пробудилось вовремя, и ангел поспешил зажать жаждущий рот демона недрогнувшей рукой.

— Целоваться? С тобой?.. Кроули, дорогой мой, нет. Что на тебя нашло?

— Пока ничего, но мы можем все изменить... — неугомонный демон снова попытался наклониться ближе, невзирая на теплые ладони ангела, которые на этот раз уверенно и твердо взяли в плен его лицо.

— Нет! Я не ... нам нельзя этого делать. Это неправильно.

— С чего бы это? Пойми, ангел, мы больше не сссвязаны Адом и Раем. Их нет — есть только мы с тобой, мы оба вдрызг пьяны и развлекаемся.

— Ничего не вдрызг. Немного навеселе, возможно, но...

— Навеселе было две бутылки назад. Смотри, Азирафель! — Кроули накрыл теплые руки ангела своими прохладными ладонями. — Им всё равно, что мы делаем. Они не смотрят. Их больше нет. Что тебе нравится больше — жить по-человечески, или просто существовать, каждый миг оглядываясь назад?

Он знал, что Кроули прав. И он бы солгал, если бы никогда не думал об этом сам. Но...

— Поцелуи всегда казались довольно сложным занятием... — Азирафель улыбнулся и сокрушенно повел плечами. — Я даже не знаю, как это делать...

Бритвенно-острые зрачки Кроули расширились, и Азирафель почувствовал, как его неумолимо затягивает в их глубину. Как будто со стороны услышал собственный прерывистый вздох — человеческое тело не слушалось, дышать нормально не получалось.

— Я научу тебя, ангел.

И стильно сделал всё остальное сам — ангел лишь приподнял голову и чуть повернул её набок.

Губы Кроули были тёплыми и сухими, твёрдыми, когда они прижимались к его губам, раскрывая их — и отчаянно нежными, когда ангел пробовал отвечать. Раздвоенный узкий язык вдруг как-то очутился у Азирафеля во рту, тепло пощекотал язык, змейкой скользнул выше вверх по бугоркам альвеол. Поддаваясь первой ласке, ангел предоставил Кроули право вести и руководить процессом — тот, несомненно, был опытнее, Азирафель чувствовал это по уверенной узкой руке в своих волосах, по тому, как нескончаемо длился их первый поцелуй.

Он мог бы прикоснуться к Кроули в ответ. Мог бы провести ладонью по груди друга, или по его длинным ногам, — оставить руку там, у него на бедре, и даже, возможно, коснуться кое-чего ещё, если бы расхрабрился окончательно. Но Азирафель решил оставить всё это на потом. Сейчас ангел неторопливо и обстоятельно знакомился со всеми видами поцелуев, которым Кроули собирался его научить — и был практически уверен, что для первого раза большего и не требовалось, и что Кроули сам это понимает, и потому заранее согласен на такой вариант, раз он первым поднял тему о поцелуях.

Губы Кроули ласкали и прихватывали, кружили и размыкали его собственные, и не останавливались ни на секунду, — ангел даже рискнул подумать, что в конце концов именно он отстранится первым, хотя никто из них не нуждался в том, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.

Наконец, Кроули замер и улыбнулся ему сверху вниз, — и вблизи эта улыбка была даже прекраснее, чем его самая первая, на высокой Эдемской стене. Прекраснее, чем все остальные улыбки, которые он на протяжении веков продолжал посылать Азирафелю, тайно или явно.

— Ну как тебе, ангел? Распробовал?

— Дорогой мой, мне очень понравилось целоваться, я это понял. Но практики как-то маловато. Ты не возражаешь, если мы...

Кроули не дослушал и снова потянулся к нему.


End file.
